Complicated
by MUSHed potato
Summary: I just made this fanfic because of the influence of my cousin. Hope you'll enjoy reading it!!! =)
1. A New Beginning

CHAPTER 1- "A NEW BEGINNING" 

It was the same old brand new day in Shohoku High School. The crystal clear blue skies and the heavenly clouds are swimming above with the sun's heat. It was two months since the opening of the school. Rukawa, Hanamichi and Haruko are now sophomores and at they're all in the same class. The teacher arrived very late and she entered the class with a girl not in uniform. 

"Ok, I know all of you here are familiar with each other. Anyway, I am going to introduce you to your new classmate."

"Hi! I'm Minako Hanasaki. You may call me by my first name, Minako." She told the whole class with a smile.     

"She was accelerated once and that made her age younger from yours but still you must treat her well." 

The guys in class were just staring at Minako including Rukawa who was supposed to be sleeping but awaken with noise from whispers. He found himself staring at her the whole time and Haruko noticed that. 

"Oh my! She's so pretty! But mind you Haruko, you're simply the most beautiful girl I've ever met." Hanamichi told Haruko. They are both seatmates.

     "You may seat beside… Rukawa." 

Minako sat on the chair where the teacher pointed his finger to. She was just smiling to all the guys who were looking at her. 

"Rukawa's so lucky that her seatmate is Minako." 

"Yeah. But it's ok. She's our classmate and she seems friendly and nice. I'll try to talk her later."

They started the class and Rukawa found himself gazing at Minako's face… once more.

"Any dirt?" Minako asked Rukawa as she points to her left cheek, smiling.   

"None… you are just beautiful the way you are…" I couldn't believe I could say that. The words just slipped from my mouth. My heart… the beat… Rukawa said to himself. 

All the guys were eavesdropping to Rukawa and Minako's conversation. They were jealous of this.  

"Thank you. Your name?"

"Kaede Rukawa."

"Nice name. Kaede… maple tree and Rukawa… flowing river, do I got it right?" 

"Yeah."

Time passed by so fast and the bell rang indicating that it was time for lunch. They all stood up. Rukawa and Minako were sitting while Hanamichi and Haruko were approaching them.

"Hi! I'm Haruko and he is Sakuragi."

"Nice to meet you."

"So, how do you find him as your seatmate?"

"Kaede? Well… he's nice and I think he'll be a good friend… Right?"

Rukawa was blushing and he just nodded. Sakuragi was shocked of Rukawa's cold attitude slightly changing to a friendlier one.

Haruko invited Minako for lunch. Sakuragi and Rukawa went to the gym to meet all the other players.

IN THE GYM… 

"Hey guys! Have you met a girl with long straight jet-black hair with almond-shaped brown eyes and what else shall I say… a very beautiful face with a slender body? I think she's from another school…" Mitsui asked them.

"Do you mean Miss Hanasaki? She's a newcomer and our teacher told us that she was accelerated once so that means she's younger than us…" Hanamichi said and the other guys were just listening.

"I am going to tell it to Haruko. You seem so informed about the new girl. Nyahahahahahaha!!!"

"Well, as for me, Haruko's the only girl in my life."

"Anyway… it's the first day of school and she' only a newcomer but she's a little bit popular already. I think many guys would try courting her…"

"Including you Micchan? Well, well, well, sorry but Rukawa had his hands on her already. He's just the seatmate of Miss Minako Hanasaki."

"Is that true?"

Rukawa was blushing again. "Yeah…"

"Oh my… we've got one lucky guy here."

At the school cafeteria, Haruko introduced Minako to Matsui and Fujii. They became friends and with all the time… guys were just looking at them or some few introductions. 

"I guess all the people here in Shohoku are friendly. I admire it very much."

"I see. Well, would you like to come and see the practice team of our basketball team later? I'm sure you'd love meeting Mitsui, Ryota and the others." 

"Well, I'd like that."

"You've just met the two other team members a while ago."

"Who?"

"Hanamichi and Rukawa. Rukawa is Shohoku's ace player while Hanamichi is the king of rebound."

"Really? I think I'm lucky enough to have the three of you as my classmates. I love basketball but I'm not a player though."

 "Anyway, I think we better go ahead. We are going to be late for the remaining class." 

IN THE CLASSROOM… 

     "Hi Kaede! I've heard that you're Shohoku's ace player."

     "Well, yeah."

     "I want to see how you play ball. I'm going to watch the practice later. I'll be expecting your good shots, ok?"

     "Sure." 


	2. An Unexpected Meeting

CHAPTER 1- "A NEW BEGINNING" 

It was the same old brand new day in Shohoku High School. The crystal clear blue skies and the heavenly clouds are swimming above with the sun's heat. It was two months since the opening of the school. Rukawa, Hanamichi and Haruko are now sophomores and at they're all in the same class. The teacher arrived very late and she entered the class with a girl not in uniform. 

"Ok, I know all of you here are familiar with each other. Anyway, I am going to introduce you to your new classmate."

"Hi! I'm Minako Hanasaki. You may call me by my first name, Minako." She told the whole class with a smile.     

"She was accelerated once and that made her age younger from yours but still you must treat her well." 

The guys in class were just staring at Minako including Rukawa who was supposed to be sleeping but awaken with noise from whispers. He found himself staring at her the whole time and Haruko noticed that. 

"Oh my! She's so pretty! But mind you Haruko, you're simply the most beautiful girl I've ever met." Hanamichi told Haruko. They are both seatmates.

     "You may seat beside… Rukawa." 

Minako sat on the chair where the teacher pointed his finger to. She was just smiling to all the guys who were looking at her. 

"Rukawa's so lucky that her seatmate is Minako." 

"Yeah. But it's ok. She's our classmate and she seems friendly and nice. I'll try to talk her later."

They started the class and Rukawa found himself gazing at Minako's face… once more.

"Any dirt?" Minako asked Rukawa as she points to her left cheek, smiling.   

"None… you are just beautiful the way you are…" I couldn't believe I could say that. The words just slipped from my mouth. My heart… the beat… Rukawa said to himself. 

All the guys were eavesdropping to Rukawa and Minako's conversation. They were jealous of this.  

"Thank you. Your name?"

"Kaede Rukawa."

"Nice name. Kaede… maple tree and Rukawa… flowing river, do I got it right?" 

"Yeah."

Time passed by so fast and the bell rang indicating that it was time for lunch. They all stood up. Rukawa and Minako were sitting while Hanamichi and Haruko were approaching them.

"Hi! I'm Haruko and he is Sakuragi."

"Nice to meet you."

"So, how do you find him as your seatmate?"

"Kaede? Well… he's nice and I think he'll be a good friend… Right?"

Rukawa was blushing and he just nodded. Sakuragi was shocked of Rukawa's cold attitude slightly changing to a friendlier one.

Haruko invited Minako for lunch. Sakuragi and Rukawa went to the gym to meet all the other players.

IN THE GYM… 

"Hey guys! Have you met a girl with long straight jet-black hair with almond-shaped brown eyes and what else shall I say… a very beautiful face with a slender body? I think she's from another school…" Mitsui asked them.

"Do you mean Miss Hanasaki? She's a newcomer and our teacher told us that she was accelerated once so that means she's younger than us…" Hanamichi said and the other guys were just listening.

"I am going to tell it to Haruko. You seem so informed about the new girl. Nyahahahahahaha!!!"

"Well, as for me, Haruko's the only girl in my life."

"Anyway… it's the first day of school and she' only a newcomer but she's a little bit popular already. I think many guys would try courting her…"

"Including you Micchan? Well, well, well, sorry but Rukawa had his hands on her already. He's just the seatmate of Miss Minako Hanasaki."

"Is that true?"

Rukawa was blushing again. "Yeah…"

"Oh my… we've got one lucky guy here."

At the school cafeteria, Haruko introduced Minako to Matsui and Fujii. They became friends and with all the time… guys were just looking at them or some few introductions. 

"I guess all the people here in Shohoku are friendly. I admire it very much."

"I see. Well, would you like to come and see the practice team of our basketball team later? I'm sure you'd love meeting Mitsui, Ryota and the others." 

"Well, I'd like that."

"You've just met the two other team members a while ago."

"Who?"

"Hanamichi and Rukawa. Rukawa is Shohoku's ace player while Hanamichi is the king of rebound."

"Really? I think I'm lucky enough to have the three of you as my classmates. I love basketball but I'm not a player though."

 "Anyway, I think we better go ahead. We are going to be late for the remaining class." 

IN THE CLASSROOM… 

     "Hi Kaede! I've heard that you're Shohoku's ace player."

     "Well, yeah."

     "I want to see how you play ball. I'm going to watch the practice later. I'll be expecting your good shots, ok?"

     "Sure." 


	3. The Attack

CHAPTER 3- THE ATTACK 

     "So, where are we going then?"

     "How about at the restaurant where I have just passed by a while ago?" Sendoh said.

     "Yeah, that sounds nice. What's your opinion, Kaede?"

     "Whatever you say…" Once again he noticed that sweet smile from Minako's face. It knocks him off.

     At the other side of the story…

     "Have you noticed that Rukawa is changing a bit? He smiled a while ago… while talking to Minako." Haruko asked Hanamichi.

     "I don't know. It doesn't matter to me if he smiles now or never. But in my opinion, that girl must be the reason. She's nice and all the fans… the girls who liked him would be jealous of her."

     "Including me." Haruko whispered to herself. 

     Meanwhile…

     A waitress is asking the three of them for their orders. 

     "It's my treat since both of you are nice to me."

     "No, I won't let a girl pay for my food. Rukawa would let you do that but I won't"

     "C'mon, we're friends."

     "Yeah… but still…"

     "Ok, I'll flip this coin. If it came out to be… head… then, I'll be treating you three but if not…"

     "I'll be treating you and we would leave Rukawa."

     "That's unfair."

     "It's ok with me."

"But…"

"I said it's ok… Minako… I'll be inviting you next time and it'll have to be only the both of us."

     "Game."

     "Heads. I'll treat the three of you."

     "OK, I'll order spaghetti, iced tea and… how about you?"

     "Tenderloin and two cups of rice and coke, please." Sendoh told the waitress.

     "Salisbury steak, two cups of rice and water. Thanks." 

     "Is that all? OK, I'd like to have three slices of chocolate cake."

     "Thank you, ma'am." 

     "Let's just wait for the orders."

     "Yeah. Anyway, from what school did you came from?"

     "Actually, I studied at a boarding school in France but I decided to go here. If I continued my studies there, I should've been… never mind… I'm so lucky that I've entered Shohoku as a sophomore instead of…" 

     "You are fluent in speaking Japanese." Sendoh told her.

     "Thanks. Actually, it's because I've grown here since birth until I've spent two years studying abroad."

     "I understand now." 

     "Why are you so quiet. Do you speak?"

     Rukawa blushed and Sendoh had a hint that he liked Minako since the beginning. The events were so fast. 

     "I'm just like this."

     "I see."

     "Finally, let's eat." Minako said with a smile. The waitress was serving the foods and a group of students from Ryonan were staring at them.

     "Is that Sendoh with a pretty girl from Shohoku and Rukawa?" Said Uekusa.

     "C'mon, let's go. Leave them alone. Let's just ask Sendoh about that tomorrow." Replied Koshino. 

     After the ate…

     "I'm full." Sendoh told them. 

     "It's late, I think we better go home." Minako said.

     "Would you like me to go with you on your way home. I'll be worried if I won't."

      "Thanks Akira. You're nice and that's the payment for showing you to Kaede. But how about you Kaede?" 

     "I'll go home straight after this." O shit! I actually wanted to walk her home not with Sendoh… my rival. 

     "Let's go!" Sendoh said. "Don't worry I'll take good care of her."

     Minako playfully slapped him. "Bye Rukawa. Take care. See you tomorrow."

     The stopped by in front of a huge house. Suddenly, a group of gangsters appear. 

"Miss Minako Hanasaki, we've finally found you. The daughter of the famous doctor, Hiroaki Hanasaki, come with us."

"No!!!" One of the kidnappers held Minako. "Go away!!!" 


	4. A Bit Too Fast

**CHAPTER 4-** "A BIT TOO FAST" 

"Minako!" Sendoh tried to hit him and he succeeded but the other guy kicked his back and he vomited blood. He stood up once again and punched the three of them and finally they were all knocked down but he fainted. 

"Sendoh. Oh my God."

"Miss Hanasaki, what happened?" One of her servants asked her.

"Quick, help me carry him. Prepare the guest room."

     In the guestroom… 

     Minako was taking off Sendoh's uniform to heal his wounds. After doing all of it, she had looked after him the whole night and until the next day, Sendoh was awoke.

     "You didn't go to school?"

     "Yeah. Akira… thanks for…"

     "No problem."

     "Should I call your parents?"

     "No, I live by myself."

     "Don't move. You can stay here as long as you want. Akira, I really am sorry what happened"

     "It's not your fault but still you owe me a lot."

     "How can I repay you for what you've done?"

     "A kiss maybe… just kidding… you told me I could stay here right? Well, I will, is that ok?"

     "Yeah. I'm also alone. Maybe having you here would be fun."

     "What a shame, Akira Sendoh staying with a girl under one roof."

     *Laughs* "That wouldn't mean something. We're friends. Tell them, we're relatives."

     "I won't tell them anything. They won't know." Sendoh said while blushing.

"So, how are you now?"

 "I'm very much fine."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, I'll get you something."

Minako was about to go and leave the room. "Minako… thank you."

"Don't thank me because I should be thanking you for saving my life without hesitation."

Minako called one of her servants. "Nina, would you please help me prepare breakfast for our guest."

After preparing breakfast…

"Go ahead. I'll be the one who'll give this to him."

The maid opened the door for Minako while she was holding the tray. "Thank you." 

"Here's your breakfast, big brother."

"I'm not your brother."

"Nor am I your sister."

     "Take a sip. I assure you it's poison free and it's not tasteless like the ones they have in the hospital."

     "Ok, ok, here I go." Sendoh takes a sip from the soup. "Who made it?"

     "I did. Why?"

     "It's delicious. My mother used to give me this whenever I'm sick but now… she's gone."

     "I'm sorry."

     "I don't mind. I've recovered from it. How 'bout you? Do you have any Parents or relatives? The only things I know about you are that you are a sophomore studying at Shohoku, a newcomer, you've spent two years studying in France, your father is a famous doctor and you're rich."

     "My, your good with memorizing all of these. My parents are working now abroad. My dad is a cardiologist while my mom's an ophthalmologist. I have two older brothers, both studying in France. You?"

     "I live by myself. The money I get is from my grandparents who are in Tokyo. I have no brothers or sisters, no other relatives."

     "That must be sad…"

     "Yeah, it is. Anyway, I'm so happy now that I've found you."

     *Pause* "Finish your meal. I'll be giving you some medicines to speed up your recovery."

     "Minako… I know I'm getting a bit too fast but I don't want to waste time. From the moment I met you, I know that you're the one. There was this something that… in simplest words I can say… I like you and it seems that we know each other for so long."

     Minako was speechless. She didn't expect him to tell her these things. She heard it before many times but this time; it was Sendoh saying it to her. "I'll better go ahead." Sendoh tried to stand up on his bed but he can't so he just held her closer to him. They were both feeling an attraction. With no words, they kissed.

Minako stopped the scene. "Look Sendoh, We were supposed to be friends, only friends, and this kiss meant nothing."

     "I love you!"

     "You can't love me that fast. We only met yesterday and you rescued me…"

     "I am willing to do it all over again… for you."

     "Ok, I'm giving you a chance to show me that you really love me especially now that you're staying here for a while. You'll have a week."

     "Thank you. You're really nice."

     "Ok, give me your keys and I'll go get your clothes."

     "It's in my bag."

     "In the pocket?"

     "Yup."

     "Ok, I'm going."

     "Bye! Take care."

     "If you need something, use the bell to call the maids."

     "Yeah, thank you." 

     Minako arrived home with her driver. It was time for dinner. Minako went to Sendoh's room with his clothes. 

     "I gave them the laundry, so don't worry 'bout it."

     "Thanks!"

     "I'll let Nina bring the dinner for us."

     "You're eating dinner with me?"

     "Yeah. Why not? I mean I'm always alone eating by myself. Tonight's not the same 'cause you're my guest."

     "I see."

     They ate dinner together and they share a little talk before sleeping. 

     "Goodnight, Minako."

     "Night."


	5. The Visit

**CHAPTER 5**- "THE VISIT"

     The next day, Minako didn't go to school so that she could take care of Sendoh. At School, Rukawa is still thinking of Minako and the last night he saw her. She was absolutely the topic in Shohoku. In Ryonan, all of the basketball team members are curious of their captain's absence for two days. The last thing they know is the night when Uekusa and Koshino saw them (Rukawa, Minako and Sendoh) eating dinner together at a restaurant near Shohoku. 

     Rukawa decided to go at the school's registrar's office to know Minako's address. 

     At Minako's house, Sendoh was watching TV while Minako was reading a newspaper. 

     "How many days more before I can move?"

     "I don't know. You can't move or stand because of the injury those guys have given you. Don't worry I'll be here for you."

     "No, what I worry about is school."

     "Oh yeah. Would you want me to go and tell them what happened?"

     "Yes, please. I don't want them to worry over me."

     "Ok, I'll be going there tomorrow."

     It was one sunny Wednesday morning and Minako is already awake getting ready to go at Ryonan.

     "Please give this letter to coach Taoka."

     "Ok, I will. Bye."

     "Please be careful."

     "I'm not going alone. I'll be back soon."

     Minako left and Sendoh was thinking when he'd be able to walk. It was because of the injury in his back that he wasn't able to walk. 

     Sendoh was whispering to himself, "How can I make her mine?"

     Meanwhile, Minako arrived Ryonan and again, guys were staring at her and some are just following her.

     "Excuse me, I am finding a person here, Coach Taoka. Would you please show me to him? It's important."

 "Yeah sure. This way." 

     *WHISPERS*

     "Who is she? She's really pretty and sexy, too."

     "Isn't that the person who wads with Sendoh two days ago?" Uekusa told Koshino with a curious look.

     "Yeah." Koshino replied. "Maybe, that girl is… his…"

     "Girlfriend???"

     "It's only a guess."

     "Why is she here?"

     Minako had met Coach Taoka at the gym of Ryonan. She gave him Sendoh's excuse letter. 

     "How are you related to each other?" Coach Taoka started the conversation. 

     "We're… friends… right…we are childhood friends…"

     "Is that so? I didn't know that Sendoh has a girlfriend."

     "No, it's not like that." *Blush*

     "Is he alright? I've heard he challenged Rukawa… one on one. How can he play next week if he's still injured? Anyway just tell him to get well soon. Too bad I have no time to visit him."

     "Ok, sir, I better go. Thank you and it's nice meeting you."

     It was dismissal time in Shohoku. The guys are still talking about Minako. She arrived home and went directly to Sendoh's room. He was asleep.   
     "He's cute while sleeping." Minako whispered.   
     Actually, she awakened Sendoh and he heard that. 

"You're here."

     "And you're awake now."

     "How was your time in Ryonan?"

     "Coach Taoka told me that he cannot visit you right now because he's busy. I think he's worried too so better get well. Anyway, he also told me that you've challenged Rukawa…"

     "We're rivals since then."

     A knock from the door, "Miss Hanasaki, a visitor is here. He says he's your friend."

"Wait for me, it must be important."

"Ok."

Minako had seen Rukawa while she was going downstairs. "Kaede! How did you know my address?"

"From the school's registrar. I went here… because… hmmmmm…  I was just curious why you were absent."

"Something bad happened that night. There were three people who tried to kidnapped me again…"

"I can see that, you're rich."

"Please sit down. Make yourself at home."    

"Thank you."

"Nina would you please give him some food?" She turned to Rukawa, "A hot chocolate and cookies, would that be ok?"

"Yeah. Thanks again. Hmmmmm… what happened that night?"

"Sendoh was injured so he needed to stay here for a while. He saved my life. He's alone so I can't just let him go after that. He'll be staying here for a couple of days."

"Is that the reason why you were absent?"

"Yeah, I need to repay what he had done for me. He's really nice."

Rukawa paused, thinking about what to do… I couldn't find the right words to say. It seems that Sendoh is getting closer and closer to her especially now that he's with her, staying at her home. What shall I do? I want to be closer to her more than Sendoh does.

"Where's Sendoh."

"He's upstairs, sleeping I think."

"Can I talk to him?"

"Ok, follow me."

Minako opened the door and Sendoh is now watching TV. 

"You're friend is here. I'll be leaving you two alone so that you could talk."

"I owe you a lot for saving her. I wish I'm on your place but…"

"So, you like her? She's mine now."

"No, you can't have her 'cause I am willing to do anything just to make her mine."

"We're rivals since then… Let's say… whoever wins her heart is the winner between us."

"I agree but you'll lose."

"Really? Let's see…"

"I better go ahead. I'll be talking to her…."

Rukawa opened the door and he went downstairs. He saw Minako preparing the snack for him. 

"Are you finished talking to him? By the way, here's your snack."

"Thanks. Will you join me?"

"Yeah, of course."

Minako sat down while Rukawa was drinking from his mug. The whole room was filled with silence and Rukawa decided to broke it off.

"So, when are you planning to attend school?"

"Tomorrow, I guess."

"I see. You must be really worried of Sendoh. How did you meet him?"

"Well, actually… I just met him the day we went to eat at that restaurant. He's nice and as I have said earlier… I have to repay him for saving my life. If I weren't with him… I wouldn't know what to do."

"You owe him your life, is that so?"

"Yup, very much true."

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure…"

"Do you have a boyfriend or is someone courting you?"

"No boyfriend for now… we broke up and… I have one suitor now, as of the moment."

"I know him, I guess."

"Maybe not."

"Kaede… Your friends… they tell me that you are a very cold person. But I see you in a different way."

"Is that a compliment?"

"No, I think that you are really a nice person."

"Thanks. But not all of them think me of that."

"Oh, c'mon. There are a lot of girls trying to get in to you… I mean trying to be closer to you."

"It's true but shall I say… never mind…"

"A cold person? In my opinion, you can change… Everybody has a heart. You're nice to me and try to be nice to others."

A pause… "I think I better go ahead… We still have a practice."

"Ok, I'll show you to the gate."

Minako waved at him, "Bye. Take care."

For the first time, he smiled at her. Sendoh saw them both through the windows at his room. When Minako entered the room, he saw Sendoh staring at her.

"Hey, don't!!! You're injury is still…"

"Minako… I told you then… I like you and I will do whatever it takes just to have you love me. I'm jealous of him…"

"Don't be. We're just friends."

"No, he likes you!"

"If so…"

"Don't do this to me 'cause it's breaking my heart."

"I don't know… C'mon I'll help you go upstairs. You made me worried."

"I'm sorry."

Minako helped him get up to the room where he stays.


	6. Minako's ExBoyfriend!

**CHAPTER 6**- "MINAKO'S EX BOYFIREND?" 

Minako went to Sendoh's room early in the morning to tell him that she'll attend school. She's been absent for two days and she must show up. She told him to rest and that she'll be back later in the afternoon. The driver called her and it was time for them to go so she said goodbye.

She told his driver to go back home. Envious looks were on the students' face. Haruko saw her and she waved at her, smiling. Hanamichi and the other guys were talking about her.

"Rich kid in the block. Charming, sexy, smart and nice… all the things I look for a girl." Yohei told them.

"I agree with you." Mitsui said.

"Hi guys!" Minako greeted them with the warmth of her smile.

"We were worried that you were absent for two days. Anyway I'll just help you with your miss classes."

"Thank you, Haruko. That's so nice of you."

Minako told them about what happened and they were shocked because she was keeping Sendoh for a while. The bell rang and they went to their classes. Minako gave the teacher the excuse letter and they continue with their classes.

"You finally showed up in class." Rukawa said with a naughty grin.

"Yeah, of course."

The others were talking about the way Rukawa showed to Minako. It must have been a miracle. Haruko doesn't show her jealousy but she's happy that he's changing a bit. All the other girls were envious of her and they always raise their eyebrows every time she looks at them. 

"How's Sendoh?"

"He's recovering a little. He can move a little. He'll be ok next week, I think."

"I see."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah. I'm listening"

"What do you look for in a guy?"

"A hard question." She paused. "He must be kind, gentleman, sweet, honest, smart… He must make me laugh because if he can't make me laugh… then he'll lose one of the traits I look for in a guy."

"How about his looks?"

"I'm not particular in the physical appearance of a person. I'll thank God if he'll give me a handsome one and an ideal. You are not this talkative, right? They say you always sleep…"

Rukawa laughed. "Yeah… but I wouldn't waste my time in sleeping. I'd prefer chatting with you right now."

"Even if it's bad publicity. I mean… the teacher will caught us."

"Let him be…"

Minako laughed. "Kaede… do you have a girlfriend?"

"None. Three years ago, I've fallen for someone but too bad, I let her go."

"Why?"

"We weren't meant for each other." Rukawa paused. "But then I think I've found her. She has given me the sweetest smile and she owns the most angelic voice I've ever heard."

"Do I know this girl? Maybe I don't 'cause I'm new 'round here."

"No, you know her well…"

"Really? Must be a friend… Tell me!!! Who knows? I'll be your bridge."

"I'm afraid that she'll dumped me because I am not her ideal guy."

"You won't really tell me?"

"You'll know sooner or later."

"I am willing to wait." They were staring at each other's eyes and the teacher was looking at them. That broke their contact. 

"Miss Hanasaki, I am disappointed of your behavior."

"I am sorry, sir. It won't happen again."

"Ok." The bell rung indicating that it was already lunch…

 "Rukawa, I am also surprised with you being awake in class but instead of listening you were talking to Miss Hanasaki. I understand that she's really attractive but mind your studies first before that."

"Yes, sir."

Minako waited for Rukawa. "We were both scolded."

"Yeah. Minako… would you eat lunch with me?"

"Sure."

     "Hey! Haruko and Hanamichi!" Rukawa greeted them with one unforeseen smile.

     "Ru-ka-wa… Hi!" Haruko said with disbelief of what she has heard.

     "Are you sick?" Hanamichi asked Rukawa with his shocked face.

     "No, I'm not."

     "Better be. Don't get too close with Haruko or else I'll kill you."

     Rukawa ignored him and he went out with Minako. Everybody saw him and her walking side by side. They were laughing and talking while walking. 

     *Whispers*

"Look at them. Miss Hanasaki and Rukawa. The cold monster seems to be a friendlier one. It's a miracle or maybe Rukawa has a clone or a twin brother."

     "C'mon, it's not impossible. They look great together, see…"

     At the school cafeteria… Many girls are staring at a guy walking and somewhat finding a person.

     "Minako?" The guy spoke.

     "It's Fujima. Why are you here?" Rukawa said.

     Fujima move closer to Minako and he hugged her. "I miss you so much. I had news that you arrived from France. Thank God, you're here."

     "Fujima, it's over. Don't act as if nothing's changed."

     "What are you saying?"

     "We were still young at that time. I was only fourteen and you were sixteen. I went with my relatives in France to get away from you."

     "No, I hadn't… From the beginning I was honest to you."

     Minako is trying to hold back her tears and suddenly she was crying. "It was painful… You lied to me and left me. And now you're here explaining all the things, which you must have said two years ago."

     "Minako… I was scared at that time. Your father wasn't in favor of me and I tried to forget you."

     "Kaede, let's go." 

     Rukawa held her hands and they left Fujima. "Call me stupid, but I still… truly love you!!!" 

     After quite some time… Minako is still crying and Rukawa was trying to comfort her. 

     "Tell me what happened." Rukawa wiped away Minako's tears and he hugged her. They were the only persons who were there in the gym. 

     "No, I am not yet ready to recall the past."

     "Ok." 

     They went back to their classroom and they were really late for class. The teacher didn't arrive yet so they were just lucky. 

     "Thanks for everything, Kaede. You are truly a friend."

     "No problem."


	7. Reconciliation

**CHAPTER 7-** "RECONCILIATION" 

It was already dismissal time and Minako was fixing up her things so that she could go home early. Rukawa helped her carry all the books so that she could do her missed assignments at home. Haruko was going with them because she's going to help Minako. 

     "Minako, are you alright?"

     "Yup, I'm very much fine. Thanks to Rukawa."

     "I didn't know what happened but perhaps, I could help you with the problem."

     "Ok. Let's wait for the car. Sendoh's waiting for me."

     The Black Mercedes Benz arrived in front of the school. The driver got all of Minako's things and opened the door. Minako got in first and the driver assisted Haruko. 

     At home, Sendoh was in the living room area waiting for Minako. 

     "Minako. You're here… with Haruko…"

     "How's your back and who assisted you to go downstairs. I told you to stay at your room."

     "I'm right, you are going to scold me after all."

     "Haruko, make yourself at home. Nina, please go and get some snacks for the three of us. Haruko, please stay here for dinner."

     "Yes, Miss Hanasaki."

     "Please wait for me. I'm going to change my clothes."

     Minako went upstairs to her room. 

     In the living room…

     "How is it living with Minako?"

     "I enjoy her company. I missed her a lot today."

     "Really? Do you like her? Sorry for asking this question. It's just my curiosity. You may not answer it."

     "Yeah. I do like her a lot and I think I am falling in love with her each day."

     "Did you tell her?"

     "Yeah."

     "What was her reaction?"

     "She gives me a chance to show her that my feelings are true. I guess she's afraid to fall in love or maybe she's just in love with another person…"

     Minako heard their conversation and acted as if she heard nothing. She went downstairs.

     "Let's eat first and after that… Haruko and I would go to my room for us to study and to have some girl talk so you cannot join us."

     "I understand."

      At Minako's room…

     "Let's start with the easiest subject first…"

     "Yeah, sure."

     After a few while… it was already past 7…

     "Don't worry, I am going with you back to your home. I'm really sorry that you have to do this."

     "It's ok. You're my friend, right? Friends always help each other. Anyway, can I call my brother, he must be worried."

     "Sure."

     After the phone call… 

     "Minako… How do you find Rukawa?"

     "I think you've asked that question before."

     "I just would like to know."

     "He's great. He doesn't sleep anymore in class like you tell me. He's doing fine and I think he's being nicer to all of the others."

     "Actually, it's my… our first time to see him smile and have a long conversation with someone."

     "Maybe it's not me who's changing him."

     "Maybe… But thanks a lot for doing it for him… whatever it is."

     "Anyway, let's eat dinner before we go, ok?"

     "Yeah… of course."

     They ate dinner at the dinner room. The huge chandelier lighted up the whole area. They were enjoying it a lot and the atmosphere was so perfect. After dining, the driver and Haruko went back to her home. 

     "I enjoyed the dinner with her." Sendoh told Minako.

     "Me too. I want to repeat it again… soon… Oops, she forgot her notebook…"

     A knock from the door…

     "I'll open it." Minako told Nina. "It must be Haruko. Maybe she's back to get her notebook that she forgot a while ago."

     She opened it and she was shocked to see…

     "Minako… I want you to talk to me… Can we go to another place… just you and me?" It was Fujima wearing a dark blue sweater.

     "Sendoh???!!!!!!!!!!"  Fujima was surprised to see him here. "What is the meaning of this?"

     "I know what it is you're thinking. It's not that… He saved my life and I owe him a lot. He was badly injured because of me that's why he's staying here for a while until the time he recovers." Minako was holding Fujima's shoulders because he was trying to punch Sendoh. 

     "I don't know what's happening… Would somebody please explain to me all of these?"

     "I will explain it to him…" Minako said with a very calm voice. "Two years ago, Kenji and I… he was my boyfriend. We separated because of the fact that my father didn't want me to engage into a relationship because I am so young… I was 14 at that time. I was deeply in love with him and he told me that he'd go at our house the night before I'll leave for France… Sadly… he didn't show up."

     "I was scared… that's why… Look, I am so sorry for what I have done."

     "No, you let me go and study in France while I didn't want it. I loved you more than myself. I know I was young and all but…"

     Fujima made his move. He moved closer to Minako and kissed her while she was talking. Minako didn't stop him from it and she embraced him so tight. Sendoh couldn't do anything and so he went upstairs to pack his bags. Minako and Fujima were still holding each other and they didn't notice Sendoh leaving. 

     "All this time… I missed you. I don't care what will happen next but I will do anything not to be separated from you again!" Fujima told her.

     "I…" Fujima touched her lips with his finger. "Let me say it first… I love you." 

     *Kiss again*

     Fujima and Minako slept with each other that night. (But mind you guys, nothing happened! Just a plain sleep! They were just in each other's arms.) 


	8. Hurted Feelings

**CHAPTER 8-** "HURTED FEELINGS…" 

     Sendoh reached his apartment and he cannot believe what happened. He fell asleep with his thoughts on his head. It was his feelings that hurt so much not his injury.

     It was Friday. Minako woke up with Fujima staring at the windows, thinking. She hugged him tightly.

     "Minako… I've missed your embrace so much…"

     After that scene, she looked at the clock attached to the wall and it was already 30 minutes before class. 

     "I better prepare myself for school. I'm really late… Do you have any class for today?"

     "C'mon… I've graduated already."

     "Well… it's been two years…"

     "So, what will you do now?"

     "I'm a college student now. But we've got no class for today so I am going with you to Shohoku. After that, I'll be spending my time working in a cafeteria."

     "I see… Ok, I still have 25 minutes now… I'll take a bath."

     Minako went to school with Fujima in his car. 

     "You have a car on your own?"

     "Yeah. I am still paying for it."

     "I see."

     Fujima opened the door for Minako and assisted her. "You're still a gentleman. You haven't changed much since then…"

     Rukawa saw them and he told himself that it was nothing… They were just friends. So, he kept on walking. 

     *Whispers*

     "Why is Fujima here? With Miss Hanasaki?" A girl with glasses told her friend.

     "I don't know… Maybe they are relatives…"

     "I hope so… Let's ask her later…"

     Minako told him that it was his time to go, "I'll be here later dismissal to fetch you."

     "Ok. Bye." She kissed him and others saw that, including the girls who were talking about them.

     *Whispers*

     "More than friends… I guess"

     "They look good on each other, though."

     Minako arrived the classroom with their teacher checking the attendance.

     "Miss Hanasaki, you are very late… I know you are intelligent but you must still go to school early. I hope that this wouldn't happen again."

     "Yes, sir." 

     She sat on her chair and smiled at Rukawa. He was saving all the questions he had for her until the break. The classes went on until lunch. Haruko went to them and they will be going at the cafeteria. Rukawa asked Minako to talk to him alone.

     "Mi-na-ko… You are with Fujima a while ago…"

     "I know you'll be going to ask me about this sooner or later. I forgave him and we decided to have our relationship a second chance." 

     "Is that true?" He couldn't react. "I am happy for you." He left her.

     "Rukawa…"

     It must be really hard for him to accept the fact that the girl she loved now belongs to someone else. It was already the second time that he failed in love. He went directly to the gym and he wasn't aware that Haruko was following him.

     "Rukawa! Rukawa! I can understand your feelings right now and I am willing to give you a helping hand. I'll be here if you need a shoulder to cry on or arms to hold and embrace you tightly…"

     Rukawa ignored her…

     "Please… it hurts me whenever I see you like this… I've loved you and even though it hurts when I see you with Miss Hanasaki, I ignored my feelings and I told myself to let it be that way. Anyway, I keep on thinking on the positive side of things…" She paused and she was now crying. "For a little period of time, even it's not me who broke the barrier that you have in yourself… I was happy upon seeing you smile. I could see right in your eyes that you love her. Kaede, I love you all this time… I am not expecting you to return me the feelings I have for you. I just want you to be happy…"

     "Really… I didn't know that somebody is still there to love me even though I am like this. I was so blind not to see the way you felt. I admit that I was cold… I wouldn't talk unless it is important. I didn't waste my time to other things except for basketball and sleeping. Maybe I was too blind to see how wonderful life can be… I am so sorry… Would you still love me?"

     "Yes… I will… it doesn't matter who you are or what it takes just to love you. I will be here for you always."

     Kaede is now smiling and there was a tear in his eyes. He moved closer to Haruko and held her right hand. "Thank you… I feel a lot better now. I owe it all to you. Just give me time to forget her and I am willing to return your feelings for me…"

     They were hugging each other as there were also tears in both of their faces. 


	9. The Truth

CHAPTER 9- "The Truth" 

     It was a Saturday and Sendoh's injury has recovered already. He was now feeling a lot better even though no one helped him through the pain he got from his broken heart. Anyway, even though he had the most perfect smile, popularity and tons of friends, no one helped him. He faced the heartbreak alone.

On the other hand, Kenji visited Minako at her home. 

"Good morning, my sweet princess."

     "So, my prince is here to visit me here early in the morning? What a surprise!"

"Did I? Or are you expecting another guest?"

"No, I'm not."

"Prepare yourself and we're going out."

"Where?"

"It's a surprise."

"Ok, wait for me. I'll wear something casual."

"Don't let me wait too long."

"I won't."

After fifteen minutes, Minako went downstairs and she was wearing a red dress up to her knees; simple, yet elegant and a pair of silver earrings. Fujima was staring at her.

"You told me to wear something casual but you…"

"Casual? I bought this dress when my parents and I went shopping in Paris. Girls there consider it to be casual…"

"It's ok… Anything would look perfect on you since you are beautiful…"

"I missed those sweet words…"

"I think you always hear more sweet words from handsome guys in France…"

"Yeah, a lot… But you are the one who always touch my heart."

"Thank you, I hope that's something true… Shall we go?"

"Sure."

Kenji drove his car. They were talking endlessly.

"So, tell me… Where are we going?"

"Site-seeing…"

"I see."

"Actually, I don't know… I just want to be with you."

"How sweet but you mustn't invite me to a date undecided."

"Sorry… Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, a little. I didn't have breakfast."

"Ok, I know just where… The food is delicious there and you'll enjoy the indoor pond. It is a small garden but then, there are a lot of plants and flowers around. I know you'll love it."

"I'll go with you wherever you'll take me."

They arrived at the restaurant at exactly 12, time for lunch. The scenario is really amazing. Fujima's description was evident and Minako was enjoying the whole place. Coincidentally, Rukawa and Haruko seem to have a date. 

"Hey Minako!" Haruko was waving at them.

"I am surprise to see both of you here. Is it a date?" Minako asked cheerfully.

"Yeah. I invited her to have lunch here. It is to thank her for everything she have done for me." Rukawa said smiling at Haruko.

"I am very happy to heart that." Minako said.

Fujima interrupted them; "I think it is a nice idea if we'll join you."

"Sure. No problem with that."

While waiting for the bill they needed to pay, a girl wearing a pink sleeveless blouse and mini skirt. She is really attractive and she also has a slender body. "Kenji, dear… You didn't tell me that you're having lunch with your friends." She kissed him and all of them were stunned. "I was tired of waiting for you at home."

Minako stood up. "Kenji, I couldn't believe that you'll be able to do this to me. After all this time, you were still lying to me. Do not ever try to show your face to me again!!!"

Minako walked out the door while holding back her tears. Rukawa and Haruko followed her. 

"He deceived me…" 

Haruko was comforting her. "I know it is painful knowing that the person you love have someone else… But you must be strong."

"Do not worry… I guess this thing happened for a reason… Maybe someone is more suitable and worthy for your love… That is why it happened…" Rukawa told her.

"Yeah… But it hurts! I do not deserve this!"

"Cry… Do not hold back your tears. Soon… you'll overcome this painful experience."


	10. Friends?

**CHAPTER 10-** "Friends?" 

         Sendoh has learned what happened from Rukawa. He decided to visit Minako since it's Sunday and he doesn't have anything to do. But before that, he bumped into Fujima on his way. 

     "What have you done? I thought you loved her but how can you find the guts to deceive her?"

     "Why do you care so much? That's none of your business. Now, I must explain it to Minako."

     "Do what you want but I tell you, you won't be able to have her again."

     "Are you sure? Let's just see."

     They both entered the house of Minako. At the living room, Minako was sitting on the floral couch while reading a book. 

     "Minako!"

     "Hey there Sendoh!" She was shock upon seeing Fujima. "Kenji, why are you here?"

     "Minako… About yesterday, yes, she kissed me in front of you…"

     "Why are you explaining to me? I have made it clear that I don't want to see you again! So, you better go now."

     "Minako, please give me time to explain what happened yesterday."

     "It is already clear to me. You deceived me and you've won. What else do you want to prove? That you'll have me again? Never!"

     "No, she was my ex-girlfriend. I broke up with her upon hearing the news that you are back. She was lying when she said she was waiting for me at her house. I mean it! Please… please believe me!"

     "If you really loved me… You must have waited for me but then; you had another girl while I was gone… You made me believe you… All the things you've said…"

     "Give me another chance… Please…."

     "I have given you another chance and you wasted it! Please leave!"

     "Ok, I'll leave but please think it over."

     Fujima left and Minako was again… crying. Sendoh have seen it all. 

     "Sendoh, you're still here…"

     "Yeah. I am here to be at your side."

     "Thank you. Sorry…"

     "No, don't be sorry… You have nothing to be sorry about." Sendoh was holding her hands, gently. "I'll wipe away your tears even if I have to a million times. I'll wait for you even if it takes a lot of time. Just tell me if I've got no chance, until then I'll stop but this I promise you, even if you don't give me back the love I am giving you right now… It is ok for me if you only like me as a friend."

     Minako touched his lips by her finger. "I told you I'd be giving you a week to prove me that you love me… But the week is over and I now know and proved that you really love me…"

     "And…"

     "Please wait because I am still traumatize of what had happened. Give me time to repay you."

     "No, I don't want you to repay me for the things I've done, it's not a debt you must pay… I want you to repay me with your pure feelings that you have for me. Do not love me because you just like to pay me back. Love me because that's what you feel about me."

     "I understand you now." Minako paused. "Give me time to think… to overcome what happened. If we are really meant for each other, then, I'll be happy to have you here beside me. For now, let us be friends."

     "I agree. I'll help you to forget what happened and learn something from it. Trust me."

     "I trust you, Akira… Thanks for comforting me."

     "No problem. Do you want us to go somewhere… it's not a date but…"

     "Maybe, let's have Rukawa and Haruko with us, it'll be fun…"

     "I don't know how to contact them…"

     "I'll call them now and invite them here for lunch. After that let's go and see a movie."

     "Nice idea. I guess this will help you relax a bit."


	11. C'mon and Let's Play!

**CHAPTER 11- **"C'MON AND LET' PLAY!!!"

     Rukawa and Haruko agreed to have lunch at Minako's house with Sendoh. All of them are easily getting along with each other. From being rivals, Sendoh and Rukawa are becoming the best of friends. They started calling each other through their first names. 

     "Instead of watching a movie. How about playing basketball?" Rukawa proposed. 

     "Not a bad idea. I agree but how about us. You'll enjoy playing one-on-one but Haruko and I will just watch the game."

     "You'll join us, then. Haruko and Kaede and I'll be with Minako." Sendoh suggested.

     "That will be very much fine to me. How 'bout you guys?"

     "Sure. It's in favor to Akira's injury."

     "What are you saying? I wouldn't win to you because of this injury? Uh-oh. I'm fine and I'll win easily."

     All of them we're laughing. 

     "After the game, we'll have dinner at our house." Kaede told them. "No one must say no."

     "That's great. I know nothing about your family." Haruko said.

     "Ok, so let's go."

     "Wait, I cannot play basketball wearing a skirt." Minako told them smiling.

     "Yeah, that's right. We'll wait for you."

     "Ok."

     Rukawa and the others were left at the living room. They were talking about Minako's condition. 

     "I think she's becoming better than yesterday. She was really down yesterday." Haruko said.

     "Yeah. I think she needs us badly this time and we must always be with her so that she could easily forget what happened." Sendoh agreed. "You two are getting along very well."

     "Yeah." Rukawa said blushing and also, Haruko.

      Minako went downstairs wearing a sleeveless blouse and cycling shorts, sporty yet sexy. They arrived at the basketball court seeing the members of Shoyo's basketball team. Fujima was there and he noticed Minako. 

     "I guess we just have to watch the movie. I am so thankful that I have brought some clothes."

     Fujima approached them, "Minako, you're here… with some friends." She ignored him. "Anyway, what brought you here?" 

     Sendoh replied, "Actually, we wanted to play basketball here but we didn't expect you to be here so I think we better find another place-"

     "A one-on-one with Rukawa?"

     "No."

     "I see." He paused. "Would you want us to play with you? We've invited some friends, too: Hanamichi, Mitsui, Miyagi, Nobunaga, Jin and many other players. Actually, we were really planning to have a game with the best players in the district and we were lucky enough to have them but some of them were busy, I think, that's why they might not play."

     "I didn't know that." Rukawa said.

     "That's great!" Haruko interrupted. "A game with mixed players from the best teams in the district- Kainan, Ryonan, Shoyo and… Shohoku…"

     "What do you say?" Fujima asked both Rukawa and Sendoh.

     "It is ok with me." Minako told them.

     "We agree to play with you. Are you sure that all of them will be here?" 

     "Yeah, of course."

     The rest of the guys waited for the remaining players. Fujima was envious of Sendoh's being close to Minako. Minako ignored him and it is obvious that she's still angry with Fujima. Hanamichi, Mitsui and Miyagi arrived first before Kyota and Jin. After a few more minutes, Koshino arrived. The members of the first team consist of Fujima, Hanagata, Kyota, Mitsui and Hasegawa. The latter consists of Sendoh who teams up with Rukawa, Jin, Miyagi and Hanamichi. The referee for the game is Koshino. It must be really an exciting game between the two teams because all of the members of the two are mixed up with different players from the best teams of Shoyo, Kainan, Ryonan and Shohoku. The game started with the ball at Fujima's team and they also got the first point with Mitsui's accurate jump shot. Jin who is also an excellent three pointer of Kainan guarded him.

     The game went on; of course Hanamichi was still angry and jealous of Rukawa because he had learned that Haruko and him are getting along. He wanted to prove everybody that he's better than Rukawa by his rebounding skills and shots. He's really in best condition and everybody was surprised that he's doing great with a jump shot. No one knows who will be the winner of the game because all of them played evenly with each other. 

     On the other hand, Minako was surprised of Fujima's skill. Somehow, her anger toward him is fading bit by bit. Haruko was cheering for Rukawa and that made Hanamichi heat up in the second half. Everybody was excited to know the outcome of the game. With now only a minute left, with the tied scores of 84, who will win?

     Everybody is now nervous, there's no more time. Kyota's defense was working well on Hanamichi. Sakuragi could not shoot; all of the other members were in the same situation except for Rukawa. They needed to get the point or else they'd lose to them. Hanamichi decided to pass the ball to Rukawa.

     "Hey you! Better let the ball get in the ring or else I'll kill you!"

     At last, Rukawa shot the ball, it was a three point shot and his form was really perfect. Fujima tried to block it but he failed and so, Hanagata. They won with the score of 86-84. 

     Minako and Haruko moved closer to them, "We're very happy that you've won even though we only watched."

     "The victory is for you." Sendoh told Minako.  

     She blushed and Kenji seems to get nuts upon seeing them. 


End file.
